


the snack thief

by chohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, hot cheetos, i hope this can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chohan/pseuds/chohan
Summary: Hangyul was fine with his snacks disappearing until someone decides to take his hot Cheetos.





	the snack thief

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first x1 fic and first ao3 work so i hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> i just love these two, their friendship is so cute <3

Hangyul swore he refilled his snack cupboard just yesterday, but to his dismay, it was empty again in the morning. Someone had been stealing his snacks for the past month and to be quite honest he was fine with it because he knew the younger ones loved snacking late at night, but this time it was different. They had taken his love, his reason to live, his last breath.

_ Hot Cheetos. _

He admits he sounds a little crazy, but he needed to have them, and he needed to have them now. He lets out a groan and closed the cupboard gently. 

“Hey, hyung,” Dohyon walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, “Uh, hyung?” Hangyul had his palms against the kitchen counter, brows furrowed in concentration. 

“Dohyon,” He moved closer until he was within reach of the younger and says, “Do you know who has been taking my snacks?” His face was stern. 

If Dohyon knew who the culprit was he wouldn’t dare to rat on his friend, judging by the way Hangyul looked right now, he didn’t want X1 to lose a member because of hot Cheetos. So being the goofball that he was, he shook his head with a mouth full of water and backed away slowly towards the living room. Once he was out of the door, he ran like Hangyul was out for his life. 

_ What a weird kid,  _ Hangyul thought. 

Okay, back to his current situation. Hot Cheetos, his one and only, taken away by an undeserving thief. He taps his index finger on the counter, devising a plan to catch this person once and for all.  _ They’re not getting away with it this time.  _

  
~~~  
  


What the hell? He’s been hiding behind the couch for an hour now. All of the members had retreated to their own rooms for the night, some probably already asleep judging from the lack of noise. Hangyul made sure that his snack cupboard was full that day, he had bought all sorts of sweets and chips, and he made sure all the members saw him carry the plastic bags into the dorm too. Even Wooseok had teased him about the excessive number of snacks in those bags. 

“Hangyul ah, you’re going to lose your abs at this rate. Your fans are going to cry.” He remembered Wooseok saying and laughed lightly because his hyung didn’t know that he wasn’t the one devouring everything. Although he wasn’t happy about his disappearing snacks, he made a mental note to lecture the thief about his unhealthy eating habits. 

While deep in his thoughts, the sound of footsteps caught his attention.  _ This is it!  _

A tall figure with black hair quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Hangyul was determined not to make a sound as he snuck up on the other. While the taller boy was rummaging through the cupboard, probably trying to find something he was craving, Hangyul didn’t waste any more time and slapped both his hands on the thief’s shoulders.

The culprit yelped sending a couple of bags of Choco pie flying in all directions. Hangyul’s eyes widened holding both hands in the air, he didn’t mean to frighten the other. He also didn’t want to wake the entire dorm up either, but luckily it looked like no one heard anything. 

“Eunsang?” 

The dark-haired boy turned around to face him slowly and as soon as he met Hangyul’s eyes he looked down at the floor as if he was waiting to be lectured. 

Hangyul just sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He didn’t have the heart to scold Eunsang after seeing how the younger would glance at the little bag of Choco pie on the floor. So instead of saying anything, Hangyul picked up two bags off the floor, the younger’s eyes followed his every action. 

“Next time you want to eat snacks let me know, okay?” Hangyul smiles while handing Eunsang a bag of Choco pie, “But...never, ever, ever!” He pauses, “Touch the hot Cheetos again, do you hear me?” 

Eunsang just chuckles. Hangyul was trying not to lecture him but now he’s laughing? 

“Hyung, don’t get me wrong but I didn’t eat your Cheetos.” 

“What?” 

“I mean I did take them back to my room but the one who finished the whole bag in one go was Dohyon…” Eunsang trails off as he realized what he had done, but he just laughed even harder at the look of disbelief on Hangyul’s face. 

“That little…” It was just the other day when he asked Dohyon if he knew anything. He’s not going to feed him for a month! No more pork ribs for the kid, he huffed. But it seems like god was on Dohyon’s side today. Before he could leave the kitchen, he heard the sound of a stomach growling. 

Eunsang had a hand on his stomach with an embarrassed look on his face. Hangyul smiled gently and ruffled the younger’s dark hair in adoration.

“How does a midnight snack party sound?” 

Eunsang looked like an excited little puppy with his tail wagging as he nodded. On second thought, Hangyul would have been okay if Eunsang was the one who had stolen his hot Cheetos. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i know its short haha...
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
